


Meet me in the flower fields

by JellyJelly



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationships, There's a lot of flashbacks, Weddings, barista dior, dior and yeojoo are best friends, long lost lovers, not exactly enemies but they dislike eachother, rich dodo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyJelly/pseuds/JellyJelly
Summary: 'Maybe it was seeing her first love for the first time in 4 years, all made up, about to get married, or maybe it was the fact that she could feel her dress slipping from her frame, but Dior screamed. 'When Dior first met Dodo at age 14 she didn't expect to fall so hard for the pretty rich girl, but for the five years she knew her she fell hopelessly and endlessly in love with Chae Dodo. It had been four years since Dior had last seen the love of her life, when they finally meet again, Dodo is just about to get married. Dior can't lose her first love so easily.





	1. A Bouquet of Peonies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so sorry if it's terrible. Also Dior is a nickname, Lee Minji is her real name.

-2019-

 

“A wedding? Now?” Dior questioned.

It was 9am just after her shift at the local coffee shop when Yeojoo burst into the place decked out in an expensive looking, grey, sequined dress - definitely not the attire you’d usually see at a coffee shop. Despite the heads turned her way, Yeojoo continued to storm up to her best friend demanding she drive her to her brother’s friend’s wedding. Heck, she didn’t even know the guy, but still somehow ended up invited because of the bride’s lack of guests.

“Yes, now! You know I never ask anything of you, just this once. You can even come along, I have a spare dress at home.” Yeojoo pleaded. To Dior, it was never a question in the first place, she knew whatever Yeojoo wanted she’d give her in a heartbeat. Especially after all the favours she’s done for her in the past four years they’d been friends. That’s how the two of them end up running to their shared apartment a few blocks down as Yeojoo explains how they somehow forgot to send her a car and now she’s running late for the first time in four years. Dior couldn’t help but shake her head and giggle at the overreaction her friend was having.

 

“Who even is this chick he’s getting married to?” Dior mumbled as she struggled to get into Yeojoo’s dress. Even though Dior was taller than her, she thought maybe her skinny frame would compensate for it. “And how old were you when you bought this goddamn dre-” she paused as she finally got the dress to fit in a somewhat decent manner.

“Look, it fits fine on you… and I don’t remember her name actually.” Yeojoo replied from across the room where she was feverishly tapping away on her phone. She paused to look at Dior again. “Her face was familiar though, I’m not sure I could forget a face as beautiful as hers if I wanted.”.  


Dior chuckled before responding, “Maybe you fucked her in college.”, earning her a glare and a pen being chucked at her. “Hey! I’m just saying.” Dior continued with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, real funny. Are you done now?”

Dior studied herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a short cream dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress ended a little high thanks to Yeojoo’s short height, but it was nothing Dior couldn’t make work. If she was being honest, she thought she still looked okay, despite her ginger hair hastily pinned back and the minimal make-up she had on from this morning. Yes, she had looked better, but then again she was going to a wedding where she didn’t even know the bride and groom. With one last nod she grabbed a coat and followed Yeojoo out the door.

-  
  


When Yeojoo said wedding, Dior wasn’t prepared for a grand mansion-esque hall. The walls were lined with silky white curtains which complimented the several stunning crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There must have been over fifty tables, all adorned with a bouquet of peonies. Dior thinks they’re stereotypical but they’re pretty nonetheless. 

“Wow, you never mentioned your brother’s friend was this rich.” Dior stated, taking in the sight.

“He’s not. It’s the bride. Some heir to a big company or something.” Yeojoo explained as she dragged Dior through the light crowd of guests chatting. “Hoseok said he’d be at table 14 right near the front.” She continued, looking around.

“There it is!” Dior exclaimed a little too loudly and lugged Yeojoo with her to the table. “Where is the bride anyway, is she as hot as you made her out to be?” She wriggled her eyebrows and giggled.

“Shut up, her fiance's right there.” Yeojoo nodded her head towards a tall built man not too far away from them to which Dior let out a low whistle. 

“Damn, you never said Hoseok’s friend was that good looking either.” Dior teased, earning her a hit on the arm. 

“His name is Hyunwoo and I know I was the one who dragged you here but please refrain yourself from hitting on both the bride and groom.” Yeojoo sat down in her seat, motioning Dior to do the same. 

“Why? Are you worried they’re going to both fall for my endless charms.” Dior chirps, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. Noticing Yeojoo’s incredulous stare she reached over for her hand. “Hey, what’s wrong?”. Yeojoo flipped her hand over and locked her fingers with Dior’s.

“Nothing, I’m just nervous. It’s dumb, I know. I’m not even remotely involved with the wedding.” Dior swiped her thumb over her knuckles quickly, flashing her a smile.

“Hey, it’s going to go okay. I know you just want your brother to be happy on Hyunwoo’s big day.” She inched closer and grabbed two glasses of champagne from one of the waiters passing by, offering one to Yeojoo. “You should have fun too.”.

Yeojoo smiled and took a small sip, “Yeah, I should stop making a big deal out of all of this.” Flashing one last smile at her friend, Dior excused herself from the table to go search for a bathroom. 

 

A place as big as this ought to have some sort of signs, Dior thought, annoyed when she found herself in yet another random corridor after asking not one, not two, but  _ three  _ different waiters for directions. Maybe this was pointless, she sighed, ready to make her way back to the main hall, hoping she wouldn’t wet herself on the way back when she finally saw a sign with the two glorious letters: ‘WC’. She hastily made a beeline, thanking the toilet gods that she wouldn’t have to embarrass herself in front of a hundred odd strangers.

Dior looked at herself in the mirror after washing her hands. After wearing it for an hour, the dress was starting to get uncomfortably tight. Tilting her head to the side she pouted. Maybe the dress didn’t look as good as she thought it did back in their apartment. It was obvious that it was a size or two too small for her and the neckline was threatening to fall off her body. It wasn’t unusual for Dior to feel insecure about her outfit, though she usually hid it well. She shook her head.

“No, I look fine.” She muttered, smoothing down her dress, her fingers trailing gently over the beads on the skirt. She raised her gaze when she heard another voice from the door.

“Yes, yes, I know, now please go get her. I’ll be fine on my own.” Dior froze. That voice was all too familiar- the same lazy, soothing voice, the same comforting voice that filled her to the brim with warmth. The voice she hated and loved incessantly at the same time. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t be.

Slowly and ever so carefully, Dior turned her lowered head towards the source of the sound, finding a robe covering a lanky body she knew all too well, and despite her brain protesting, she finally looked up. 

Yeojoo was right, that  _ is  _ a face you could never forget. 

“Minji?!” 

Maybe it was seeing her first love for the first time in 4 years, all made up, about to get  _ married  _ or maybe it was the fact that she could feel her dress slipping from her frame, but Dior screamed. 


	2. Wilting Buttercups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minji met Dodo for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the commments on the first chapter!! I'm sorry I haven't replied yet but know that they meant a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's some pop culture references but you don't need to know them to understand lol. There also might be some british slang in here I'm not sure, sorry if you don't get something but it shouldn't affect the story. Also as last time Minji is Dior's real name and Hyewon is Dodo's real name. Hope you enjoy x

 

_ -2008- _

 

Dior doesn’t remember much about her childhood, but she somehow could never forget the day she met Chae Dodo.

Dior, before she was Dior, was Lee Minji, the short brown haired girl who could brighten anyone’s day. Perhaps that’s why when she was 8 she was awarded ‘Class Sunshine’ by her peers. However, on December 18th 2008, there was no sun, just rain.

It was the third Christmas party Minji’s parents had held that year and even though she wanted to be optimistic about the fifth pair of earmuffs she’d been gifted, there was only so much a 14 year old could pretend. Half the expected guests had cancelled anyway thanks to the downpour outside. Fed up by the adult company, Minji headed upstairs towards her room. Sighing, she flopped down onto her bed, looking up at the wilting buttercups she’d collected last May. She knew it was childish, but  the day she passed them, she couldn’t resist their glowing yellow petals so she immediately picked five from the ground. They’d dried out now, but she didn’t have the heart to part with them just yet.

Curled up in the corner of her single bed, halfway to dreamtown, Minji almost missed the two other kids entering her room. One stocky black haired boy along with a tall brunette girl. She couldn’t see them properly, but Minji knew she didn’t know either of them. They had obviously not noticed her yet, given the fact that they were still making out in the middle of her room. Trying to refrain from gagging, Minji coughed to get their attention causing them to both turn around in a panic.

“Oh my god, we didn’t see you there.” The boy squeaked. Now they both faced Minji, a cross between horror and disgust plastered on both of their faces. Minji, on the other hand, was struggling to keep a blush from rising on her face as she locked eyes with what was possibly the most beautiful human she had ever set eyes on. 

There was no way she could possibly be real, Minji thought as her eyes skimmed the girl’s face, her glistening eyes, her plush lips, her silky hair that framed her face oh so well. She was dressed in a soft white sweater that seemed to fit her perfectly, and her long legs were complimented with black skinny jeans.

“Uh, we’re sorry, we di-” Minji snapped back to reality as soon as the tall girl began talking. 

“Why are you still here?” Minji yelled angrily. Even if a goddess herself had stepped into her room along with some prepubescent boy, it was still  _ her  _ room. “Get out!” She shouted once again, pointing towards the door. 

Heeding her words, the two clumsily rushed out of the door. Minji got up to slam said door shut and leant against it. Who were those two kids who had the audacity to enter her room, and more so disgrace the ground Minji steps on with their teenage hormones. How  _ dumb  _ must they have had to be to walk into someone else's room and act like it was their own. This just wasn’t done.

And so Minji, being Minji, made it a point to find out who their parents were and to rat them out once and for all. Maybe it was cruel to snitch on them, but Minji was annoyed... and maybe a  _ little _ bit jealous. Yes, jealous that she just witnessed the most beautiful girl in the entire world snog some discount Leonardo Dicaprio in the middle of her room. By Minji’s accord, it was completely unfair and the fact that she had never even had  _ her _ first kiss yet made it all the more enraging.

So she set off, stomping a little too loudly down the carpeted steps, ready to serve justice. That  _ was  _ until her mum grabbed her arm, ready to introduce her to yet another 40 something year old she’d befriended in the past year. 

“Minji, I would like you to meet Mr Chae, CEO of the law firm Chae and Crowells” Minji furrowed her eyebrows at her mother’s unusually formal tone. He was obviously quite important so Minji quickly smiled and shook the man’s hand out of respect. He was tall and dressed in a pristine black pinstripe suit and moved in an upright manner. Minji hated him already. 

He coughed. “Co-CEO actually, but yes, Minji, your father’s told me much about you.” He paused to chuckle at nothing in particular. “Oh, and I have a daughter about your age too.” He paused once again, this time to scan the room, beckoning someone over with his hand, “This is Hyewon, my most prized possession.”. He claimed, grinning from ear to ear, gesturing to the girl who had arrived. 

Minji had to raise her head to look at her face, but she knew who it was as soon as she saw the white sweater. Of course the stunning girl she was planning to snitch on for trespassing into her room was the daughter of some important CEO. Hyewon smiled shyly and nodded her head and it took all of Minji’s power not to roll her eyes. She found the smile kind of cute anyway.

It turned out that Minji’s dad was in fact childhood friends with this ‘Mr Chae’ man, and reccounted that Mr Chae was also very reputable and equally as rich meaning that Minji’s plan to snitch on his daughter was an absolute no-go. So instead, following her mother’s words, she took Hyewon, along with a pack of cookies, toward the back room of the house. 

 

Hyewon was busy looking around the plain room. It wasn’t much- a small room with cream walls that were grey in places the paint had cracked off. There was a small bookcase and a little window seat, which both Minji and Hyewon were seated on. The rain from earlier had only gotten heavier, pelting harshly against the window pane as they awkwardly sat in silence.

“Yeah, I know you’re not used to rooms as small as this.” Minji tries. She knows she should probably show a little more courtesy, but then again she is being forced to make conversation with some pretty rich kid.

“It’s nice actually,” Hyewon responds in a small, proper voice.

Minji sighs. “Look, Hyewon, was it?”

“Oh, you can call me Dodo actually, I prefer it more.” Dodo replies once again in her soft toned voice. This girl sure had some nerve to be talking to Minji like that in her stuck up tone, no she didn’t like it one bit.

“Okay, Dodo, whatever, I don’t care. But why were you necking that boy in my room earlier?” She didn’t care if it was blunt, Minji was annoyed and Dodo needed to know it. Dodo blushed slightly, her eyes glued to her lap. Faintly through the walls, Elvis Presley’s ‘Blue Christmas’ could be heard as Minji waited for her response.

“Ah, sorry we just wanted somewhere to go, and your room was the first…” Dodo rambled, tripping over her words slightly. Minji smirked a little at this but continued scolding her nonetheless.

“Oh my gosh, you weren’t gonna…” Minji trailed off, making a vague gesture with her hands, “You know? In my room? On my-”

“Oh god, no! Definitely not!” Dodo replied with a look of disgust on her face. “No, I’d never!” she shook her head as if she was trying to get the thought out. Minji giggled.

“Okay, okay, I got that.” Minji acknowledged. She shifted herself so she was sitting cross-legged in front of Dodo. “But still, you should know better than to go into other peoples rooms without their permission.” Minji rebuked.

Dodo nodded her head once again, but Minji didn't miss the small grin that fell across her face. “Hey! What's so funny?” Minji cried, her face scrunching up in distaste.

“It’s just,” she paused to laugh, “You’re making such a big deal out of this. I don’t think I’ve met anyone as dramatic as you before.” She continued, raising her head to look at Minji. As much as Minji wanted to hate Dodo in that moment, she was once again rendered speechless, her thoughts lost to Dodo’s gorgeous, dark eyes. Damn her teenage hormones. 

Minji averted her eyes and huffed, mumbling a vague, “I’m not being dramatic.” before standing up. “I’m going to go back to my nap, which was so very rudely interrupted by two stuck up kids.” Maybe ‘stuck up’ was an exaggeration, but Minji was annoyed. No one was allowed to have this much of an impact on her, obviously Dodo didn’t get the memo before sauntering into her room with her stupid, perfect face. Minji was mad and she made a point of this by slamming the door after leaving the room.

 

-

 

For the next few weeks, Minji’s mind was plagued with thoughts of the tall brunette. Maybe she did regret being so mean to her, but it didn’t matter after a year. Dodo was long forgotten and the now 15 year old Minji was on the brink of her first romance. Well, sort of…

Her name was Yujin, by far one of the prettiest girls in the school. Pretty eyes, pretty bangs, pretty cheeks, pretty, pretty, pretty- just Minji’s type! The problem? Minji had never exactly spoken to her. With Yujin being in the year above Minji, she’d never gotten a chance to say anything. In fact, the closest moment to interaction they’d ever had was when Yujin held the door open for Minji and of course, being distracted by Yujins radiating beauty, Minji tripped and fell right on her face in front of her. Minji definitely didn’t cry about it for a month.

Today however on the 22nd of December, six whole months after the incident, Minji was going to talk to her for the first time. How exactly? Well, Minji didn’t spend countless hours flirting with Yujin’s brother for nothing.  Perhaps it was wrong to lead on the poor boy on, but Minji was helpless! In Minji’s mind, getting invited to their christmas party was the only way to get to Yujin and finally confess her undying love for her. Overdramatic? Minji certainly didn’t think so.

That’s how Minji found herself in the middle of a crowd of sweaty teenagers turning up to Pitbull’s ‘I know you want me’. Not exactly Minji’s first choice, but she moved along to the beat anyway. It turned out that the party consisted mostly of Yujin’s friends who were all older, and considerably more drunk than Minji. Maybe if she had realised how popular Yujin was, she wouldn’t have bothered coming. She’d been here for a little past an hour and hadn’t seen Yujin anywhere. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she moved away from the crowd towards the corridor. 

Maybe she’d leave. There wasn’t anyone here she knew particularly well, and it was clear Yujin wasn’t going to appear. Even if she did, Minji knew her plan was stupid. Frowning, she headed towards the bathroom. 

 

The track changes to a slightly more festive ‘8 Days Of Christmas’ by Destiny’s Child as Minji locks the door behind her. In the privacy of the bathroom, Minji allowed herself to sway her hips to the song. As much as she loved the company of others, nothing beat a good lip sync alone in her room, and with the world locked out of the cluttered bathroom, Minji didn’t hesitate to make the room her stage. 

With her plans to pee soon forgotten with her killer Beyonce impression, Minji was suddenly interrupted by a small chuckle from somewhere within the room. Her eyes widened realising she wasn’t alone in the room. Whipping her head around she located a tall figure curled up in the bath.

“You!” Minji exclaimed. 

In the corner of the bathtub sat a red eyed Chae Dodo. Minji couldn’t believe her eyes, the same deep eyes and plump lips that could only belong to the rich girl she thought she was done with. Her hair was now black and she somehow looked even more beautiful than before. 

“You’ve really got some moves there.” Dodo teased, her voice was rough, she had been crying. “Minji, was it?” Even though she had just been caught making a complete fool of herself, it warmed Minji’s heart for some reason knowing that Dodo remembered her after a year. 

“Yeah, it is.” Minji confirmed as she decided that perhaps shooting a snarky comeback her way wasn’t the way to go considering all of Minji’s instincts were begging her to comfort the teary eyed girl. “Uh, why are you in the bathtub?”.

Dodo hesitated. “I was just…” she paused to think once again. “Taking a time out.” She finally muttered. Minji pursed her lips and approached the bathtub.

“Okay, I know we barely know each other, but right now you look like a sad puppy, and if you need to know anything about me it’s that I  _ hate  _ puppies being sad.” She sat down on the ledge of the tub. “Now, what’s up?” She asked.

Dodo sat up from her pitiful curl, straightening her posture and cleared her throat. “Well, if you insist on knowing,” she started, her eyes on the blank wall behind Minji. “My boyf-, ex boyfriend I mean, broke up with me yesterday.” She spoke.

Minji almost rolled her eyes at that. Yes, she hadn’t gone through a break up before, but she was sure she wouldn’t end up crying in someone else’s bath when she did. The beginning notes of ‘Party In The U.S.A.’ rang gently through the bathroom and Minji almost regretted not being out there busting her dance moves. “ I’m so sor-” Minji began before being interrupted by several loud sobs.

“But that’s not it Minji!” Dodo cried unexpectedly, “Yujin invited me to this stupid party to get my mind off the whole ordeal. But then…” She paused to release something in between a whimper and a mewl, whatever it was, Minji found it somewhat adorable. Adorable until Dodo slammed her hand furiously against the bathtub ledge causing Minji to jump slightly.

“But then that bitch had the audacity to make out with him behind my back!” Dodo exclaimed. Minji’s face contorted into a scowl, half because of Dodo’s hurt, half because Yujin was snogging someone else she didn’t know.

“Motherfucker…” was all Minji could get out before Dodo broke down into another wave of sobs. After a beat of consideration, Minji decided that even though it hurt her that Yujin couldn’t be hers, the wailing mess in the bathtub needed some sort of comfort. Awkwardly, Minji fit herself beside Dodo in the tub, sliding an arm over her shoulder. Dodo shuffled further into Minji’s hold and she hoped Dodo couldn’t feel her heart beating harder at the proximity.

They stayed that way for a while as Dodo cried her heart out into Minji’s favourite shirt and Minji attempted to comfort her without fainting at the prospect of being so close to the beautiful girl. Minji took the opportunity to look down at Dodo, her head buried into Minji’s waist, her perfectly manicured hands covering the rest of her face. At some point Dodo’s leg had wrapped around Minji’s own and Dodo’s sobs reduced to the sound of her heavy breaths. They didn’t know each other well at all, but they seemed to fit like two pieces of a puzzle.

 

Dodo’s sob fest was finally interrupted when someone knocked at the door, forcing the two to finally untangle themselves and get up.  Minji didn’t want to admit it, but she missed the warmth of Dodo against her chest.

“I should apologise, I don’t know what came over me.” Dodo muttered, cheeks flushed and eyes glued to the floor. “But thank you, I needed that.” She confessed as she offered a small smile in Minji’s direction.

“Don’t worry.” Minji replied, returning the smile. “You were right anyway, Yujin is a bitch.” she added making Dodo laugh. Their heads turned towards the door when they heard the knocking again. 

“Now,” Minji gently brushed her hands over Dodo’s cheeks to wipe her tears. “Let’s try get out of here without making everyone think we just fucked.” Minji joked. Dodo hit her lightly, releasing a small chuckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you've read till here!! I was honestly using these chapters as an excuse to bop to songs from the 2000s lmao. I'm thinking updates will be more two weeks apart rather than one from now on. Thank you again for reading and I really do value your comments and criticism on my work. xx


	3. A single red carnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodo shows Minji the flower field behind her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip my upload schedule but here's another chapter of this mess lmao. Thanks again for commenting and I'm really sorry that I never reply!! I do read them though, (shout out to that comment posted yesterday that reminded me that this fic existed). I wrote all of this at like 3am so I'm sorry if there's any glaring mistakes. Also any names of other characters are just thought of last minute you can imagine the corresponding idol if you want lmao.

2011

 

Just two years after, Minji and Dodo had become practically inseparable. After the bathtub incident, Minji had given Dodo her number telling her she could call her anytime she had another crisis and from then on they texted everyday. The situation was only made worse when Dodo’s family moved closer and they could visit each other in person every single day.

As for Minji’s feelings for Dodo, she had squashed them away after a few months knowing that it wouldn’t happen, they were simply too different. Minji liked gaming, Dodo liked shopping. Minji liked Beyonce, Dodo liked Adele. Minji liked flowers, Dodo liked rings. Minji liked a bargain, Dodo liked Dior. But somehow they still managed to work. Maybe there was a fleeting thought of _what if_ Dodo and her got together, but Minji valued their friendship too much to let it go over a moment of desire.

They were both 16 when Dodo first showed Minji the flower field behind her house. It was mid April and the scent of spring showers lingered in the air when Minji opened her door to a smiling Dodo.

“Minji!” Dodo exclaimed happily as she hugged the older girl.

“Look who’s out of bed before 12.” Minji joked, reciprocating the hug. Dodo laughed.

“Very funny, now can you come with me?” Dodo requested, lacing her fingers with Minji’s, pulling her out the doorway, letting the door shut behind her. Minji looked up at Dodo, her head tilted. She had never seen Dodo so adamant about anything before.

“Where to?” Minji asked, despite having already been dragged half way down the road.

“You’ll see.”

Minji whined at her answer but continued to let Dodo pull her down the streets. Albeit only knowing the girl for two years, she’d trust her with most things, her life included.

Twelve minutes of attempted conversation on Dodo’s side and extensive whining and questions from Minji, they arrived at a familiar looking black gate.

“You know,” Minji began once Dodo had dropped her hand, “You could’ve just told me we were going to your house.” She looked up at the taller girl, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion when Dodo grabbed her again, by the arm this time. Dodo shook her head and laughed.

“No, this isn’t what I wanted to show you.” Dodo spoke as she began to lead Minji around the gates, towards the woods that began behind her house. “If you’d just be quiet for a second, maybe I could show you.” She quipped, to which Minji let out a _hmph_ at. “Now close your eyes.” Dodo said excitedly once they’d reached the mouth of the woods.

“I swear to god, Chae Dodo, if you’ve pretended to be my friend for two years just to kill me in these woods-” Minji’s mouth snapped shut once Dodo held her hands over her eyes, prompting her to walk forward.

“Shut up,” Dodo said through her giggling. Leaving one had over Minji’s eyes, she wrapped the other around to reach her hand. “You and I both know that you’d kill me first.” She continued.

_Not true,_ Minji thought but giggled instead in response.

They continued to walk into the woods. Minji felt the concrete underneath her feet turn into grass, the blades tickling her ankles as she was blindly led, her cold hand locked into Dodo’s warm one, like they were made to fit each other. Minji grinned when the other girl gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

“Open your eyes!” Minji heard Dodo declare.

As soon as Minji did as she was told, she was greeted by a colourful array of flowers. Sweet peas, tulips, freesias, and so many other different flowers decorated the field in front of them. Minji had never seen so many colours all at once. She gasped in awe of the spectacle before her.

“Dodo…” She began breathlessly, turning to the taller girl, “Wha-... how… this is beautiful.” Minji continued in a whisper. Dodo wrapped an arm around her, squashing Minji closer to her side.

“I knew you’d love it!” Dodo beamed and Minji felt her heart warm.

“How come you never told me about this place before?” Minji questioned whilst stepping closer to the field of flowers, being extra careful not to tread on any of the flowers.

“I only found it yesterday and then it started raining.” Dodo said simply before joining Minji who had somehow made her way to the middle of the flower bed. Once Dodo clumsily managed to leap through the field with minimal destruction, she flopped down beside Minji.

“It’s so pretty isn’t it?” Dodo muttered, lying herself down. Minji hummed in agreement and turned her head towards Dodo, taking the chance to admire her best friend now that Dodo’s eyes were closed.

Her eyes trailed the curves of Dodo’s face, taking in the way her sparkly eyeshadow danced in the sunlight and she’s reminded of the time Dodo insisted she came with her into town to buy it with her because it was limited edition and she needed the moral support. Minji smiled fondly, remembering how happy Dodo looked when she finally found the palette after two hours of searching.

Her eyes wandered to a single red carnation lying under Dodo’s arm, it’s stem had already been snapped from the weight put on it so Minji gently pried the fiery bloom from under Dodo’s hand. She lightly dusted her fingers over the petals.

Minji recalled that they symbolized _admiration_ and glanced back to Dodo, still laying with her eyes shut. Minji would’ve thought she’d fallen asleep had it not been for her thumb which trailed light circles on Minji’s thigh. Minji reached up to Dodo's head and smoothed her hair down before lacing the flower between her mahogany coloured locks.

“Pretty.” Minji whispered, admiring the way the carnation swam beautifully in Dodo's hair. She then shifted her weight to lie next to Dodo, slinging an arm over her in the process.

Dodo’s eyes soon fluttered open, immediately locking with Minji’s. She asked something about Minji’s favourite flower to which Minji perked up and began a whole lecture on what seemed like every flower in the world. Dodo didn’t look like she minded though.

 

-

 

2013

 

For the four years, they’d been friends it had always been Dodo and Minji, Minji and Dodo, just the two of them.

Until it wasn’t.

Minji didn’t know what she had expected, they were now both 18, just having finished the school year. The flower field had become a common hang out spot for Dodo and Minji and the summer sun beamed over irises, peonies and roses, bringing life to the dark coloured petals. Minji was happy that June day, hanging out with Dodo in the field, listening to some Bruno Mars song.

That _was_ until Dodo broke the news to Minji that she was seeing someone. Minji froze.

Up until the words left Dodo’s mouth, Minji had _thought_ she was over Dodo, and that the bubbly feeling she got whenever she saw her best friend was just love for her. _Platonic_ love, that was. But at that moment she realised that wasn't the case and she felt her heart drop despite the bright smile she wore on her face.

“Really! Who?” Minji asked in an attempt to seem excited.

Dodo then proceeded to detail how she’d begun dating the kid from her maths class about a month ago. His name was Jae and Minji realised how many times prior she’d heard the name on Dodo’s lips.

After Dodo had finished singing praises about her new boyfriend, Minji felt as if she’d aged at least 50 years. Unable to stand anymore of Dodo’s lovesick rambling, Minji lied that her mother wanted her home soon.

Before she left, she picked a dying blue iris from where she had been sat and placed it in her pocket.

 

That night, Minji tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to feel some sort of feeling that wasn’t jealousy.

She _should_ be feeling happy for her friend, right? After four years she’d finally found another boy to go out with. Minji knew that it was selfish, but she couldn’t help but feel annoyed at Dodo holding anyone but Minji in her arms. Dodo, the girl who had stayed with Minji for so long, who Minji had spent countless nights comforting, the reason Minji woke up with a smile even on the darkest mornings, that was the same Dodo who was probably curled up in her boyfriend's arms right now.

Somewhere between her jealous rage and feeling guilty about said jealous rage, Minji found sleep.

  
-

She tried her hardest, but Minji couldn’t help but feel sick everytime Dodo mentioned Jae. The name grating her ears every two seconds Dodo talked about him.

What made it worse was that Jae was actually a decent person. Minji could see what Dodo was talking about when she said that he treated everyone with nothing but kindness. Whilst they still became friends, Minji couldn’t help but feel annoyed whenever Dodo brought him along on most occasions. Whenever Minji found out that Jae would be coming with them somewhere she always had an excuse to not be there for long.

They were once again seated in the flower field when Dodo finally confronted Minji about it. Minji saw it coming, she couldn’t hide her feelings 24/7. It was nearing the end of summer and Minji ghosted her fingers over a burgundy dahlia, only half listening as Dodo detailed her first kiss with Jae.

Minji only averted her gaze from the flower when Dodo suddenly stopped talking mid sentence. She looked up at Dodo from where she was leaning on her elbows.

“Minji, what’s wrong?” Dodo questioned, a hint of annoyance was evident in her voice.

“Nothing.” Minji muttered in response, looking back at the dark petals under her fingers. Minji heard Dodo crawl towards her before she laid down in front of Minji.

“No, not nothing,” Dodo began, looking up at Minji from her new spot, her head right next to the flower Minji was looking at. “The Minji I know doesn’t stay in the same position for two hours.” Dodo brought her hand up to tuck a strand of hair out of Minji’s face.

“I’m tired.” Minji responded plainly, relishing the feeling of Dodo’s warm hand that rested on her cheek.

“You always seem tired nowadays.” Dodo quipped, the annoyance returning to her voice. “Is this about Jae?”

Minji’s face scrunched up. “Why would it be about him?” she asked, feigning innocence. Dodo rolled her eyes and dropped her hand from Minji's cheek.

“Because, Minji, everytime I mention him you seem to lose interest and everytime we hang out with him, you always have to leave early and now this!” Dodo motions vaguely at Minji. “You’ve only said three words since we’ve been here.” Dodo exclaimed.

Minji immediately felt guilty. She never realised how bad she must have made Dodo feel by basically _ignoring_ her for the past few months. She knew that she should stop being so childish and just accept that she was no longer the most important person in Dodo's life.

In a desperate attempt to save her friend’s feelings as well as her own dignity, Minji tried to come up with an excuse. She cocked her head to the side feigning ignorance.

“Have I?” Minji started. “I didn’t mean to come across like that. It’s just that…” she trailed off, feeling slightly guilty trying to lie to her best friend. “I just, haven’t had my first kiss yet and I know it’s stupid, but you’re here, talking about what must be your millionth kiss.” Minji said shakily.

It wasn’t a _complete_ lie. It was true that Minji had never been kissed before, but that was only part of the reason she felt so down. Minji heard Dodo scoff from under her.

“You? Lee Minji? _You_ haven’t had your first kiss yet?” Dodo remarked incredulously as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. Minji felt heat rise to her cheeks.

“Shut up.” She said, embarrassed. She couldn’t help but smile when Dodo looked almost offended over the fact.

“But how?” Dodo expressed once more. “How could someone not want to kiss _you_?” She questioned. Minji just shrugged her shoulders in response, picking off a petal from the dahlia underneath her hands and letting it fall to the ground.

It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss anyone, she just didn't have any interest in dating, not when she was constantly hanging out with Dodo anyway.

“That won’t do…” Dodo trailed off, as if she was scheming. She then sat up, prompting Minji to do the same.

Minji smiled and shook her head at whatever elaborate scheme Dodo was about to suggest. “There’s not much I can do about-”

“Why don’t you kiss me?” Dodo abruptly asked.

Minji's eyes widened and she began to choke on her own spit.

After coughing for a good 10 seconds, Minji replied, “ _What?_ ”, staring at her friend as if she’d just witnessed her murder someone. “But you’re going out with Jae?”

Dodo laughed in response, her loud chuckles floating around the field. Minji raised an eyebrow.

“So what? Aren’t friends allowed to kiss each other too?” Dodo asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

_Not at all,_ Minji thought, especially not when one of those friends had fallen way too far for the other. _This is a bad idea,_ Minji thought. _A very, very bad idea._

But what Minji thought didn’t really matter when her heart was already telling her head to nod and she had already vocalised a breathy “yes”. Now Dodo was shifting herself to sit closer to Minji until they were both sat across from each other, Dodo’s long legs slightly overlapping Minji’s.

Dodo tilted her head to the side as if to ask for permission again and Minji couldn’t help but nod. Minji knew it was stupid and that _she_ was stupid but she couldn’t think about that too much when Dodo’s head was shifting closer to hers at an alarmingly fast rate. She knew it was wrong, so very wrong, but it didn’t _feel_ that way when Dodo finally wrapped a hand around the back of Minji’s neck and finally closed the gap between them, their lips clumsily colliding together .

Minji’s eyes fell shut and she momentarily savoured the feeling of Dodo’s soft lips pressed against hers. They tasted of cherry lip gloss and lemonade and Minji's grip on the grass below her was impossibly tight as she stayed pressed against the other.

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only three seconds, they broke apart.

It was short and sweet but Minji felt her heart drop as soon as it was over. She knew she never should have done that, and now that she had, she only felt even more guilty. Guilty that she had been so selfish as to have let the kiss happen, but even more guilty that she wanted _more._

“Am I that bad of a kisser?” Dodo asked, noting the sullen look on Minji’s face. Minji looked up at her.

“No. It was perfect.” Minji admitted, adding a smile on the end in an attempt to calm Dodo’s worries.

Dodo seemed to buy it as she got up shortly after, lending a hand towards Minji, which she gladly took.

“It’s getting late, I need to go.” Dodo informed the older, their hands still connected. Minji would’ve asked why, but she remembered Dodo mentioning something about a date with Jae earlier that day.

Minji smiled up at Dodo. It was beginning to get dark, and Dodo was painted in the blue hues of the evening.

Minji thought that she was beautiful. Minji also thought that it wasn’t her place to think that so she finally let go of Dodo’s hand.

“Bye, Dodo.” Minji said once they had walked back to the main road.

 

Minji went to bed lusting over cherry flavoured lips that night.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far!
> 
> I think in the next chapter were gonna do a sneaky flash forward to the future again. By the way, Red carnations symbolise admiration, blue irises symbolise hope and faith and Black Dahlias (which are actually burgundy irl) symbolise a warning of betrayl. I'm sorry if any of you are like flower experts because I seriously know nothing about how they grow so there are probably a few inaccuracies but I'm asking you to suspend your belief for the symbolism lol. 
> 
> Hopefully I wont take as long to update next time but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you.


	4. A Pattern of Bergonias

 

2019

 

“I’m 200% sure it was her!” Dior exclaimed from the couch of her and Yeojoo’s apartment. She was still dressed in Yeojoo’s dress, having flailed herself on the couch as soon as they entered the door. She heard Yeojoo sigh from behind her where she was preparing food for the both of them.

“And that’s why you dragged me from the venue as soon as you came from the bathroom?” Dior heard Yeojoo place a spoon down before she joined Dior, perching herself on the edge of the sofa.

“Yes!” Dior said as if it was the most reasonable action in the world. She moved to sit up. “I swear to god, it was her.” She said, more to herself than anyone else.

“Okay, so you’re saying that the girl who you supposedly saw in a wedding dress, about to get _married,_ was that chick you moped over for like a year after you’d last seen her?” Yeojoo asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

Dior frowned at the memory and picked a loose thread from one of the cushions dressed in a pattern of bergonias on the sofa.

“That was like four years ago Dior.” Yeojoo stated in an attempt to drill some sense into her best friend. “What did you even do after you saw her?” Yeojoo asked. Dior buried her head into the cushion.

“I screamed.” she admitted, her voice muffled by the cushion.

“ _You what?_ ”

“I screamed.” Dior repeated, lifting her head to look at Yeojoo. Dior let out a long whine before burying her head back in the softness of the pillow. “Why did I do that?” She moaned, burying her face impossibly deeper into the cushion.

Yeojoo shook her head and guided Dior to sit up again, taking her hands in her own in an attempt to calm the girl. “Then what did you do?” Yeojoo questioned calmly.

“Then she left, so I did too.” Replied Dior as she watched Yeojoo got up to go back to the stove.

“She just left?”

“Yes, wordlessy.” Dior answered dejectedly.

Maybe it was for the best that Dodo left her in the bathroom. What would Dior have said anyway? _‘Hey we haven’t seen each other in like four years but now I’m crashing your wedding- surprise!’._ That would probably have made things even worse. Besides, it was Dodo’s wedding, Dior didn’t have a right to be ruining that day for her. She suddenly sat up.

“She’s getting married?” Dior blurted out, finally coming to the realisation. Dodo was getting married to a man and Dior didn’t even know. Dior didn’t know how to feel about it. On the one hand she was sad that she didn’t even know that her ex-best friend was getting married, but on the other hand, they hadn’t spoken in _years,_ Dodo had a right to not let her know.

“She’s probably already married by now.” Yeojoo reminded Dior, setting two bowls of soup on the coffee table in front of Dior. Dior attempted to smile gratefully at her friend before proceeding to burn her tongue on the soup, earning her a hit on the arm from Yeojoo.

“Can’t you see it’s hot.” Yeojoo scolded. Dior pouted.

“Sorry, it just looked so delicious.” Dior teased as she attempted to have another spoon. Yeojoo rolled her eyes and was about to tell Dior off again until she heard her phone ring and got up to answer it.

Whilst Yeojoo was talking on the phone, Dior took the opportunity to distract herself with her phone, mindlessly scrolling through instagram to take her mind off the situation.

All of a sudden, she was interrupted by a concerned “Dior!” coming from Yeojoo.

“What?” Dior whined, not wanting to deal with whatever was about to exit Yeojoos mouth. She let the girl continue anyway, knowing it was probably something unimportant.

“They _cancelled_ the wedding.” Yeojoo revealed, her eyes wide in disbelief. Dior sat up.

“They what? Who told you?”

“Hoseok just did.” Yeojoo began. “And Hyunwoo’s not happy either, bawling his eyes out apparently.” She continued.

“Well this can’t have had anything to do with-”

“Yes, it has everything to do with us.” Yeojoo interrupted. “With _you_ Dior, because once we left, apparently Dodo told all her staff to search for some ‘skinny, little, ginger woman’ before having a full on breakdown and  then calling off the wedding. Yeojoo was almost shouting by the end of her sentence and pacing nervously around the apartment.

Dior sat there stunned, half of her feeling absolutely terrible that she was the reason Dodo’s marriage was ruined and in slight disbelief at that. The other half of her dumb brain was kind of flattered that Dodo seeing her was enough to call off her own wedding.

“I mean, I can’t have been the only girl with ginger hair there.” Dior thought aloud, trying to make sense of the situation. “Besides, like you said, we haven’t seen each other in four years, I can’t have been the reason her wedding was ruined. She rationalised.

Yeojoo shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know about that Dior. Not to say that you totally ruined her wedding, but it seems pretty clear to me that you must have had some sort of impact on her.” Yeojoo said, picking up her phone again when it made a pinging sound. “And it’s pretty clear to Hoseok too. He just texted me asking us to meet and to bring you along too.” She told Dior, handing her the phone to confirm the fact.

Dior scowled. It’s not that she didn’t want to face the situation, it’s just that she’d much rather ignore it for the next 100 years until she eventually died with the guilt of potentially ruining Dodo’s life.

“I’m not going.” She stated, walking towards her room to finally change out the tight dress she was wearing. She could practically feel Yeojoo’s disapproving glare from behind her back.

“Yes, you are Dior.” Yeojoo declared authoritatively. “You can’t run away from your feelings like this.”

“Yes, I can.” Dior said from her room where she was beginning to pull on a pair of sweats before Yeojoo tore them away from her.

“No, I won’t let you. Yeojoo retorted, sifting through Dior’s dresser and pulling out a white t-shirt and jeans for Dior to wear. “Now get dressed before I drag you there in your underwear."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bergonias mean warnings about misfortune and also being cautious.
> 
> Sorry this ones a little short, but I have more written so hopefully I'll update quicker. Thanks a lot for reading up until now!


	5. Pink and White Carnation

2013

It wasn’t long until it happened again. It was now Autumn and the trees were all painted in vibrant oranges and browns. Minji thought it was funny that such a dull colour as brown could ever look pretty as she made her way back from her university class to her dorm.

Both Minji and Dodo had somehow gotten into the same uni, purely coincidentally. In fact, Minji thought that she wouldn’t be able to make it in, her grades slipping by the end of the term, but here she was. She would’ve called it fate, but then again, Minji didn’t really believe in fate back then.

The wind was picking up as she rounded the corner to get to the building, rustling her now light brown hair everywhere. It was no surprise when she opened up the door to her dorm to find Dodo already there waiting for her.

“Minji!” Dodo exclaimed from where she was lying on Minji’s bed. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you?” She asked with a pout. Minji refrained herself from cooing at her.

“Some of us actually attend our lectures, you know?” Minji joked, setting her bag down by the foot of her bed and removing her scarf.

“I do attend my lectures.” The taller girl retorted. “Most of them at least.” She added. Minji giggled, shaking her head and lying down beside Dodo.

“Why are you in my room anyway?” Minji questioned, tilting her head up, her eyes meeting Dodo’s.

“Because,” Dodo brought her hand up to brush a stray hair from Minji’s face. “I was thinking we should go out tonight. To a club, or something.” She suggested.

Ever since they’d gotten here, Dodo had made a habit of going out a little too much. At first it was unexpected, the Dodo that Minji knew would rather stay in bed all day, but it turned out that when the bitter poison, also known as alcohol, was involved, Dodo was always up for going out. Minji couldn’t really blame her, she’d do the same if she had the money to spend.

“We just went out last weekend and it’s also Wednesday, Dodo.” Minji reminded her. Dodo let out a _hmph_ and slung an arm over Minji.

“Please Minji, ” Dodo whined, jutting out her bottom lip knowing that Minji couldn’t possibly resist her pouty lips. “I’ve had such a long day.” She put a hand up to her forehead pretending to be in distress. Minji laughed.

“Fine.” Minji finally accepted, succumbing to Dodo’s cute facade.

After a long hour of Dodo helping Minji pick out the perfect outfit, ‘ _sexy, but not too out there’_ as Dodo had put it, Minji went with Dodo to her dorm across campus in a mid length flowy black skirt and a silky top that Minji usually wore as pyjamas. Albeit feeling a little cold in the autumn breeze, she had to admit that Dodo could put together an outfit.

After they reached Dodo’s dorm, which was decorated with small string lights and house plants, Dodo took half an hour trying to perfect her outfit and Minji spent the whole time trying not to stare at Dodo as she got dressed.

“What do you think of this?” Dodo asked, pulling up a gold necklace with a charm that spelt out _‘Dior’_ in cursive letters. Minji didn’t personally think that it went well with the silver dress that Dodo was wearing, but what did she know about fashion?

“It’s nice.” She responded. Dodo walked towards her.

“I’m glad you think so, because I want you to wear it.” She said as she wrapped it around Minji’s neck, leaning in closer to clasp it at the back of her neck. Minji was sure her cheeks were turning red at the proximity and she was thankful that Dodo couldn’t see how flustered she was getting, feeling her friend’s hot breath brushing her neck.

“There.” Dodo said, moving away and tracing the necklace on Minji’s neck. “It looks good.” She complimented, moving her eyes to meet Minji’s.

Then she did it again. Dodo moved her head quickly closer to Minji’s, planting a small kiss on her lips. Minji sat startled, her heart, once again beating uncontrollably.

“Why’d you do that.” Minji asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“You just looked so cute.” Dodo answered casually, moving back to her dresser and picking up a lipstick.

Minji was stunned. Dodo just kissed her, for a second time, because she thought she was _cute_ ? She’d dreamt about a second kiss countless times, but not like this. She’d dreamt of a second kiss, along with a love confession and genuine feelings, but Dodo had stolen yet another kiss from Minji. In a strange bout of bravery, Minji lets out a _hmph_ and stands up.

“Well if you can just kiss me when I’m cute, then I can kiss you when I think you’re cute too.” She moved towards where Dodo was standing and wrapped her arms around her neck, drawing her closer before tiptoeing to match her lips with Dodo’s plush ones. Unlike, the time of their first kiss, this time Minji is much more experienced. All the times she tried to distract herself from Dodo by kissing other girls had paid off, except this time it was, in fact, Dodo who she was kissing.

Dodo soon parted her mouth slightly, allowing Minji to deepen the kiss, their mouths fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces. Dodo wrapped her arms around Minji’s waist, bringing her closer, her cool fingers trailing over the thin silk material of Minji’s top. Minji shivered slightly at the touch but allowed herself to be pulled closer by Dodo nonetheless.

They finally tear their lips apart, both panting heavily, Dodo resting her forehead against Minji’s. Minji looked up at Dodo’s deep brown eyes and smiled, realising that brown might be the prettiest colour out there.

“Why haven’t we done that before.” Minji asked in a post-kiss daze. Dodo simply shrugs her shoulders and pulls Minji closer into another kiss.

That’s how they spend the rest of the night, wrapped up in each others arms, kissing over and over again until they grow exhausted, their plans of going out long gone. They fall asleep in eachother's arms that night.

 

2014

 

Dodo and Jae eventually break up. Somehow it was partially Minji’s fault, because Minji seemed to have a habit of always being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

After that one autumn night, Minji and Dodo had developed a habit of stealing kisses from each other every so often. Seemingly chaste and meaningless kisses on Dodo’s part, but Minji took what she could get.

It was now late January and nothing seemed out of the normal when Dodo and Minji were laying on Dodo’s bed, Dodo was staring at the pink and white carnation on the table and Minji was staring at Dodo.

How could she not stare at the girl when she looked so beautiful, a single ray of sunlight slipping through the blinds and falling across her face, illuminating her cute rounded cheeks. She also had her lips pursed slightly as she looked at the flower and Minji couldn’t help but think that she looked so cute in the moment.

For that reason, she leaned across, positioning her head above Dodo’s, and leaned down for a kiss.

Dodo immediately returned it and trailed her slender fingers over Minji’s cheek with one hand, her other hand at Minji’s waist.

Whilst the two were getting lost in each others lips, they somehow missed the door to the dorm opening, only noticing the other presence in the room after he cleared his throat. They both darted their heads up to find Jae standing there, a bouquet of roses held in his hand and his eyebrows arched in confusion.

“Dodo?” He questioned quietly.

Minji wanted to throw up. She knew she couldn’t be with Dodo like this forever. She knew what they were doing was wrong. Even if Dodo didn’t think so, Minji knew all too well that she should’ve stopped their dumb kissing games as soon as they began. She was selfish to let it go on this far.

The bouquet of flowers fell to the floor causing dozens of roses to scatter all over the room. This was followed by Jae leaving the room. Dodo got up shortly after, presumably to chase after him. She spared one last glance at Minji, who was still pathetically sprawled out on the bed, before leaving.

Minji sat up. Now she was alone, feeling like she was at fault for all of this. She looked down at the blood red roses scattered on the floor, trailing her eyes over each of their thorns. How could she have ever thought that this was a good idea?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A two toned carnation means I can’t be with you or rejection. 
> 
> Thanks so much if you've read until here!! An thank you so much for being patient with the updates because I'm a little slow. I might be a little slow for the next few weeks because I have exams but I have quite a bit prewritten so hopefully I can proof read that and upload it in time! As always, comments are much appreciated and thanks again for reading!! I hope you've enjoyed so far.


	6. White Tulip

2014

 

It’s only for two weeks that they don’t talk. But two weeks felt like a lifetime when Minji had spent every day of her life for the last three years talking to Dodo. Even when Dodo was overwhelmed with her studies, she still found the time to call Minji. 

Minji smiled fondly, remembering the five hour phone call they had one night when Dodo was panicking about her exams because she had slept through all of her biology classes. She seemed to forget all about her worries when Minji was there at the other end of the line, joking about and chatting with her. Minji also remembers how badly she was told off by her mum when her phone bill came through.

However, now it had been fourteen days since Minji had heard the smooth, honey sweet voice that she loved so dearly and she didn’t think she could take it anymore. 

She thought that maybe she could go apologise to Dodo as she was partially responsible for her break up with Jae, or maybe if she hung out by her dorm room, she’d be able to ‘accidentally’ bump into Dodo and hope that everything was fine between them.

 

In the end, she didn’t have to do either.

Winter frost was still lingering in the air when Dodo showed up at Minji’s dorm, still dressed in her pyjamas, just with a large puffy jacket thrown on top, a single tulip in her hand. Her eyes were puffy and her face bare. Minji dragged her inside straight away, pulling her into a tight hug. Dodo wrapped her long arms around Minji as well, accidentally knocking them both to the ground, but they didn’t seem to care.

“Minji…” Dodo began, her head still buried in Minji’s chest. Minji just shushed her, rubbing circles into her back. 

“You left me.” Minji said solemnly, feeling Dodo beginning to sob softly in her arms.

“I never should have. I’m so sorry.” Dodo cried, her words slightly muffled. “It wasn’t your fault, I’m so stupid.”

“Shut up, I’m the only one who gets to call you stupid.” Minji joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Get up now, your crushing me.”

Once the two drew apart from their embrace, Minji took the white tulip from Dodo’s hand and put it in a vase amongst a bunch of other flowers Minji had been hoarding. They moved to Minji’s bed, where Dodo explained how awful the last two weeks had been. Unsurprisingly, Jae had broken up with Dodo after seeing her kissing Minji. Dodo thought it was silly, because he knew Minji and her were friends and that she’d never cheat on him. 

Minji thought Dodo was being delusional and that kissing someone else was definitely cheating, but she wouldn’t say it aloud. Instead, she hummed along in agreement, her hands running through Dodo’s hair as Dodo laid her head in Minji’s lap.

“You know, I don’t feel that bad about it, about him I mean.” Dodo quipped after a moment of silence.

“Yeah? Why not?” Minji asked. From her perspective, Jae seemed like the perfect match for Dodo.

“I don’t know.” Dodo said, her eyes meeting Minji’s. “I think I’ve missed you more these past two weeks.” She finally admitted.

Minji couldn’t help but smile at Dodo’s words. Dodo mattered to her and she knew she meant something to Dodo too, but hearing Dodo say it out loud made butterflies fly in her stomach.

“Really?” Minji replied, tilting her head to the side.

“Yes, Minji, I missed you so much, let’s not leave each other ever again.” Dodo pleaded, her eyes glittering in the artificial light of Minji’s room. 

Minji would have kissed her, but knew it would be wrong to, so instead she nodded her head and moved herself from under Dodo. She stood up.

“Do you want dinner?” Minji suggested, trying to rid her mind of thoughts of the other girl’s soft lips. 

Dodo smiled and stretched herself across the bed like it was her own before asking, “Pizza?”, her head tilting to the side and lips slightly pouting.

Minji laughed at her friend’s awkward display of cuteness but still agreed, reaching for her phone to order.

They spent the night catching up over pizza. Minji realised that when they’re not together, all Minji and Dodo did was think of eachother.

 

-

 

2014

 

It’s late spring when Dodo finally realises her feelings for Minji. 

They’re both back home for the weekend. After visiting their families, they’d somehow found their way back to each other. Maybe it was the familiarity, or maybe something else, but the two were drawn to one another like magnets.

Dodo had called Minji at 6pm, simply saying, “Meet me in the flower fields _. _ ” and Minji, who was still very much whipped for Dodo, obliged immediately.

When she reached, mere minutes after, she soon spotted Dodo standing in front of the field. The sun was just beginning to set, its golden rays cascading over the flowers, tinting their shades of bright pink and purple in an orange light. 

Noticing Dodo was staring at something, Minji turned her head to find a strange patch in which no flowers grew right in the middle of the field. A small Dodo and Minji shaped gap amongst the myriad of flowers.

“Did we kill them?” Dodo asked once they both were seated on the bare patch of earth. 

“Probably.” Minji replied, knowing that the countless times they sat in that exact same spot must have stopped the flowers from growing.

“Then we’re murderers, aren’t we?” Dodo laughed, moving to lie down, her hair catching on a magnolia.

“Partners in crime” Minji joked back, reaching for Dodo’s hand. She looked down at the slender girl, her face adorned with stray rays of sunlight. Dodo’s eyes were shut and the scene felt familiar to Minji. Dodo opened her eyes and brought both their hands close to her chest.

“Partners.” Dodo said with a smile. Minji looked at her, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Dodo just smiled even wider.

“Lee Minji, you’re so cute.” Dodo said out of nowhere. Pushing down the butterflies in her stomach, Minji shook her head.

“Shut up Dodo.” She responded lightheartedly.

“What? It’s true.” Dodo whined, dragging Minji’s hand so that she was laying next to her, their faces mere inches from each other. “Why don’t you believe me?” She asked softly, her breath lightly fanning over Minji’s cheek. Minji shut her eyes and wrapped an arm over Dodo’s waist.

“I do believe you, I’m the cutest person I know.” She joked. “Maybe you’re a close second.” She teased again, opening her eyes to look at the cute girl. Dodo had inched ever so slightly closer to Minji, close enough for Minji to notice that she wasn’t wearing her  usual perfume and simply smelled of something like tangerines or cinnamon, Minji wasn’t sure. 

“I’m not cute!” Dodo retorted, pouting her lips in the process, making her look even more adorable. Minji tapped her lip lightly with her index finger and cooed.

“Yes you are!” Minji claimed, with a giggle added on the end. Dodo pulled Minji closer once again.

“If I’m so cute, then will you kiss me?” She asked quickly.

Minji’s face dropped, at the sentence. She knew better than to play this game once again, she was lucky they were forced to stop last time because if they had continued any further, Minji was sure everything would have ended in flames. 

“We shouldn’t.” Minji admitted, even though she wanted nothing more than to kiss Dodo like there was no tomorrow.

“I want to.” Dodo said, almost in a whisper. Minji raised an eyebrow.

“As friends?” Minji asked sarcastically, remembering how Dodo had told her that friends are allowed to kiss each other, as  _ friends,  _ no feelings attached. Dodo shook her head.

“Not exactly.” Dodo spoke once again, trailing a slender finger gently over Minji’s face. “Something more?” She proposed, her voice quiet and trembling. Minji isn’t sure if she’s ever seen her so vulnerable before.

“Okay.” Minji whispered back, equally as quiet, her voice laced with uncertainty.

It wasn’t immediate this time, instead, they spent a while lost in each other’s eyes, each waiting for the other girl to make the first move. It was eventually Minji who moved closer to Dodo, placing her chapped lips on Dodo’s soft ones.    
The action should have felt familiar, seeing as they had kissed countless times before. Nevertheless, Minji’s heart raced feeling Dodo pressed up against her, her lips making small movements against Minji’s own and Dodo’s leg lazily draped over Minji’s. 

Minji’s eyes fell shut as she tangled her hands in Dodo’s hair, simultaneously deepening the kiss, their mouths dancing together. It felt different to all their other kisses, softer, yet more passionate and all the more perfect knowing that Dodo reciprocated Minji’s feelings.

Dodo pulled away first, but still kept her lips close to Minji’s. Minji’s eyes fluttered open, greeted by Dodo’s which were opened wide. Minji felt her heart drop.

“What is it?” she asked concerned, her voice shaking slightly. 

“I… I don’t-” Dodo fumbled over her words. Disheartened, Minji leant back, trying to put some space between the two. 

“Fuck, Minji I think I like you.” She finally said. Minji was initially surprised that Dodo had swore, but quickly grew flustered, realising what Dodo had just admitted to her.

“Like? Like  _ like  _ like?” Minji asked dumbly, her eyes growing in size. Dodo nodded.

“Yeah,  _ like  _ like.” She confirmed, her voice quiet. 

“What’s wrong then?” Minji asked, sitting up. She should have been ecstatic that the love of her life had just confessed her feelings to her, but Minji couldn’t help but feel hurt at Dodo’s sombre attitude.

“I can’t  _ like  _ like you, Minji.” Dodo replied, sitting up to look at Minji.

“What do you mean?” Minji questioned, confused and a little hurt. “Why not?” She asked again after being met with Dodo’s silence.

“Because,” Dodo began. “It’s not meant to be like that, we’re meant to be friends.” Dodo rationalised. It made no sense to Minji and evidently it made no sense to Dodo either, judging by the confused expression on her face.

Minji couldn’t help but grow angry. Dodo had somehow admitted that she liked Minji only to tell her that she  _ wished  _ she never felt that way.

“Is it just me then?” Minji started, her voice slowly growing louder. “Am I that undesirable that you can’t bear the thought of you liking me?” She spat out but immediately regretted it, seeing Dodo’s hurt face.

“No, Minji, it’s not that-” 

“Then what is it!” Minji interrupted.

Dodo sat up further, slightly towering over Minji. “Because, Minji, I’m not meant to I’m supposed to grow up and find a nice husband and then take over my dad’s company and then have kids.” Dodo rambled. “And those kids are meant to grow up with your kids Minji! And they’ll be best friends just like that and…” Dodo trailed off after seeing Minji’s expression of disbelief.

“And I’m not meant to be  _ gay  _ Minji!” She finally admitted.

If Minji wasn’t already hurt enough by Dodo’s words, she sure was now. Her eyes were threatening to flood with tears, but she tried her best to blink them away. Her head was swarming with thoughts.  _ How could Dodo say that to her? Why would she say that to her? Maybe she hated Minji for being a lesbian. But how could that make sense when… _

Minji’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Dodo noticed her crying. “Minji, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Dodo exclaimed. Minji thought it was pathetic. Her hurt had soon turned to anger towards the taller girl and so in one swift motion she got up and began to walk away.

“Fuck you Dodo.” She spat out before leaving the other girl alone in the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Tulips mean sorry
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that chapter gang, I'm sorry about all the angst that isn't really angst because I can't write angst well but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Thank you for reading up to here if you have!! I'd love to hear your comments and thoughts about it!!


	7. A Sprig of Baby’s Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I won't be uploading bc of exams  
> Also Me: Writes a whole chapter instead of revising
> 
> Also I proofread this at 2am, sorry for any mistakes!

2014

 

Maybe Minji should’ve stayed true to her feelings. She should have hated Dodo after their last encounter, but alas, she was too head over heels to ever think bad of her. Maybe it was better that she distance herself from Dodo, so that she could fulfil her dream of taking over her father’s law firm. She couldn’t do that if Minji was constantly at her side, bothering her with her pining.

Minji couldn’t stay mad for too long after the encounter, because that same night in the midst of her constant thinking, she heard a knocking at her window. 

Hesitantly, she pushed back the curtain just enough to peek through, only to be met with a teary eyed Dodo standing in the front driveway. She couldn’t help but smile at the fact that the 19 year old girl had taken to throwing rocks at her window just to get her attention. Putting her previous anger aside, Minji made her way downstairs to open the door for the teary eyed girl.

“You know you could’ve called, right?” Minji attempted to joke, despite her voice being scratchy from all of the crying she had been doing. Dodo let out a sob in response before running towards Minji to engulf her in a hug at her doorway.

“Minjiii,” Dodo slurred, her voice shaky. Minji sighed before slowly wrapping her arms around Dodo. 

“What is it Dodo?” Minji asked, trying to keep her tone serious. She was still annoyed at the younger girl, but was quickly melting under her touch. Minji momentarily cursed herself for being so led by her emotions. 

“I’m sorry Minji. I know that doesn’t even begin to make it better, but Minji, I’m so sorry.” Dodo’s words were spilling out quickly. 

Minji considered her words, before deciding to respond with, “Okay, Dodo.” before leading her into her house and up to her room. If she was being honest, Minji didn’t know why she didn’t tell Dodo to go home. Maybe because it was dark and it was dangerous to let her go, that’s what she told Dodo anyway. But in reality, maybe Minji had decided that it was her turn to be a little selfish, just this one time.

That’s how the two of them ended up sitting on Minji’s small bed, in her small room, sitting face to face in the silence of the night. Minji could recall when she first saw Dodo in that same room. She had thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world and she still thought so that day. Even when she could barely see Dodo’s face through the darkness, she still knew that she was beautiful and she wanted her to know. So she told her.

“You’re so beautiful Dodo.” It was more of a whisper, but she knew Dodo heard her.

“Minji…” Dodo started, her tone disapproving.

“I don’t care.” Minji countered coldly. She didn’t want to be scolded for showing affection for the girl she loved.

“You don’t care about me?” Dodo questioned and Minji couldn’t help but find it cute how her voice rose an octave higher when asking. She scoffed nonetheless.

“What do you think?”

“Yes?” Dodo answered hesitantly, scooting herself closer to Minji. Now their knees made contact from where they were both sitting cross legged across from each other. She leant closer before speaking up again.

“If you cared about me, you’d understand why I can’t do this.” She spoke. All Minji could do was nod when Dodo was so close to her, her breath fanning over her lips.

Dodo seemed to have that effect on Minji, making her lose all her senses everytime they were near each other until Minji had no other choice but to comply with the younger. She was utterly enamoured with her, and she couldn’t let it go.

Minji felt Dodo’s hand reach up and softly land on her neck. She could feel Dodo tracing over the letters on her necklace, a single slender finger pushing the cold metal deeper onto Minji’s chest. Minji shivered, remembering the night Dodo gave the necklace to her. Well, Dodo hadn’t  _ exactly  _ given it to her, but she also had never asked for it back whenever she saw Minji wearing it 24/7. She remembered how Dodo had put the necklace around her neck and could almost feel her lips on her own as she recalled the kiss that followed.

Dodo was still so close to Minji. If she just moved a centimetre more, they’d be connected once again, just like that night, and the countless ones after. If Minji knew any better, she wouldn’t do just that.

“Maybe I don’t care about you that much.” Minji lied before she brang her hand to rest on Dodo’s neck and drew her forward. 

To her surprise, Dodo didn’t resist and allowed their lips to gently meet. Dodo wrapped an arm around Minji’s waist, pulling her to sit in her lap. Minji quickly complied, feeling the swarm of butterflies race back to her stomach as she moved her other hand to cup Dodo’s cheek.

Minji knew she shouldn’t be doing this, especially since Dodo didn’t want to be with her, but put simply in her mind: she liked Dodo and Dodo liked her, so what else mattered?

It was Dodo who eventually deepened the kiss, taking it from soft and innocent to more passionate and needy. Minji trailed her hand down the side of Dodo’s body, savouring each and every curve on the slim girl’s frame before letting her hand rest on her hip. She felt Dodo sigh into the kiss as their hands feverishly explored every crevice of each other. 

It was innocent enough in Minji’s mind, her hands not wanting to forget anything of the masterpiece that was under her. She was afraid that this could be the last time she could lay hands on the other girl and she could feel her lips tremble at the thought.

They finally slip apart, dizzy from the mere intimacy. Minji could hear that Dodo was just as out of breath as her, her heavy breaths sounding in the air.

“Dodo, I don’t want to lose you.” Minji muttered in her post-kiss haze. She held Dodo’s head close to her chest, her hands tangling in her curly locks.

“You won’t.” Dodo reassured her, moving to give Minji a small peck on the lips.

That was all Minji needed to hear before falling asleep in Dodo’s arms.

She woke up alone the next day, a single sprig of baby’s breath lying next to her in place of the other girl. Minji smiled, reaching for the flower. 

_ Everlasting, undying love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said, Baby's breath means everlasting love.
> 
> Also there's just a sentence in my notes that says "It’s not cheating if you don’t know you’re gay" and it's always been there lmao. I guess I meant to post it at chapter 4 but i didn't and I just need to share it with someone lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading till here!


	8. Yellow Tulips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has literally been completed since I uploaded the last chapter I just never uploaded it rip. Sorry for the long wait, if you were waiting!! I hpe you enjoy this chapter!

 

2019  


Yoo Yeojoo was a smart woman. She had breezed through her studies, coming out the top of all her classes. So it was a mystery as to why she was now, struggling to force her best friend to start a car.

“Dior, it's been _half an hour._ ” Yeojoo stated in an attempt to persuade her.

“You may have forcefully seatbelted me into my own car Yeojoo, but I am not going to drive myself to my own destruction.” Dior retaliated, crossing her arms. 

Yeojoo let out a grumble. “Stop being so childish Dior, we’re just meeting with Hoseok, she won’t even be there!” Yeojoo reminded, but Dior could see the doubt in her eyes.

“She could be though.”

“She’s just called off her wedding, she’s probably crying her eyes out somewhere.” Yeojoo put plainly. “If you get us there, I’ll get you anything you want.” Yeojoo begged, hoping Dior would take up the offer.

“What I want, Yeojoo, is to get the fuck out of this car.” Dior responded aggressively.

“Well too bad Dior,” Yeojoo paused before speaking up again, “if you don’t come then I guess I’ll just have to go alone and tell them all how Dodo was the girl you whined over for a year after she dumped you and you’re too much of a little bitch to face her again.” Yeojoo threatened.

Dior whipped her head to face Yeojoo. 

“First of all,” Dior began, starting up the car, “I wasn’t _dumped_ by her.” She clarified, annoyance evident in her voice. “And second of all, if anyone’s a ‘little bitch’, it’s you Yoo Yeojoo.” She exclaimed, pouting her lips as she began to drive.

Half an hour of whining and complaining later, Dior was sure that she had just driven herself to her own doom. 

The building they’d arrived at was a lavish hotel in the middle of the city. Dior would drive past it occasionally, but she’d never even dreamed of going inside. The regal, red drapes and the gold painted door frames had always been too intimidating for the simple girl. Dior could even sense Yeojoo feeling equally as awkward walking past the uniformed security guards in their casual clothes.

Just before Dior could ask Yeojoo whether she had the right address, she noticed Hoseok approaching them with his signature bright smile despite the situation at hand.

“I was thinking you guys weren’t going to come!” Hoseok exclaimed, immediately leading the two girls to the lift. 

“Why exactly are we here?” Dior questioned once they were in the lift.

“I think you know why.” Hoseok answered seriously before pushing the button for the 12th floor. Dior let out a groan in response and rested her hands on the gold railing behind her.

Dior considered if she _really_ did know why she was there. Yes, she was the indirect cause of the whole wedding being called off and had probably caused the stress of multiple guests, but it also wasn’t Dior’s fault. How could she have known that the one wedding she’d spontaneously end up going to was going to be Dodo’s? 

As Dior’s eyes trailed the carpeted elevator floor, she realised that it didn’t matter that she wasn’t at fault because she knew she’d probably be blamed anyway.

They eventually got off the lift and Hoseok lead the pair to a large suite at the end of the corridor. Dior took a moment to marvel at the size of the room they had just entered. The suite was probably larger than their whole apartment and Dior could sense that Yeojoo was equally in awe of how fancy the suite was.

Dior’s eyes trailed to the bed where a crumpled wedding dress laid in the centre. That was enough for her to feel anxious yet again. It wasn’t helping that everyone else in the room was eerily silent too, as if they could sense that something big was about to unfold.

Just as Dior was about to turn to speak to the other two, an opening door caught her eye. Dodo soon appeared from behind the door, dressed in a small white dress and seemingly unaware of the other three guests in her room.

Dior’s breath hitched in her throat and suddenly it was as if she was 14 again, seeing the girl for the first time. She was still just as beautiful, if not more, having grown slightly taller and her mahogany hair now down to her waist. 

They watched as Dodo moved towards the bed, her eyes downcast the whole time. It was only when Hoseok cleared his throat that her eyes moved up to discover the three of them standing in her room. She yelped and jumped back in surprise, tripping over herself in the process. Dior tried her best to suppress the giggle she was about to let out.

In contrast, both Yeojoo and Hoseok made their way to Dodo to check if she was okay, leaving Dior standing at the other end of the room.

“Sorry Dodo, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Hoseok said sheepishly as he offered a hand for her to help her up. He quickly retracted the hand when he saw Dodo getting up on her own, his face flushing slightly pink from embarrassment. 

Despite the nerves Dior had felt prior to their arrival, the whole situation was so awkwardly funny that she couldn’t help but let out a chortle, causing all eyes to land on her.

“It’s not that funny.” Hoseok grumbled back. This somehow caused Dior to start laughing even harder, perhaps out of nervousness this time. 

She let out a large sigh and wiped the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. 

“Sorry.” She half-heartedly said. Before she entered the room, Dior was sure that she would be borderline crying, but it turns out that Dodo falling over was enough to lighten the mood for her. Plus, it reminded Dior that she was the same, clumsy girl from all those years back.

Yeojoo coughed after a beat of silence, bringing attention to herself.

“Dodo, this is my sister Yeojoo.” Hoseok introduced, gesturing in the direction of the shorter girl. Yeojoo nodded to Dodo and extended a hand.

“Hello.” Dodo greeted as she shook her hand. Yeojoo gave a small smile in return.

There was a brief pause. Dior could feel the awkward tension begin to rise up again and realised that she should probably say something before the situation became even more uncomfortable. However, for once in her life, the ever so talkative Dior was at a loss for words, her lips pressed tightly shut. 

Dior was relieved when Hoseok spoke up instead, his voice loud in the silent room.

“Oh and that’s Yeojoo’s friend-” he began, only to be interrupted by Dodo.

“Minji.” She said softly and Dior could feel the hairs on her arm stand up at the sound of her name on Dodo’s lips. “It’s really you.” She continued.

Dior nodded shyly. Unsure of what to do with herself, she opted to say the next thing that came to mind.

“It’s Dior now, actually.” Dior wasn’t exactly sure as to why she had decided to correct the girl when ‘Minji’ was still her real name. She figured it had something to do with the unwanted shivers that travelled up her spine when Dodo said the name.

“Okay.” Dodo began hesitantly. She moved towards the couches which were close to where Dior was standing. “Take a seat.” She offered, almost too calm for Dior’s liking.

Dior moved to sit in one of the large quilted seats, opposite to Dodo. Her eyes moved to meet Yeojoo’s, silently pleading her to sit next to her.

Instead, Dior saw Hoseok take Yeojoo’s wrist and drag her towards the door.

“Yeojoo and I have to go…” Hoseok quickly said, albeit the disapproving look on Yeojoo’s face. “Uh, a family thing is happening.” he lamley made up before disappearing through the door.

All Dior could do was shake her head at the blatant lie. She couldn’t blame him though as he was probably going to see Hyunwoo. Dior’s face dropped slightly, remembering why exactly she was here.

“Why did you call me here?” Dior asked, getting straight to the point. Dodo hesitated for a second before meeting Dior’s eyes.

“I don’t know.” Dodo unhelpfully replied. She hummed softly in thought before speaking up again, “I was surprised to see you.” 

Dior looked down at her legs. “I guess I could say the same about you.” She carefully replied.

If she was being honest, Dior didn’t know where exactly she stood with Dodo. In between what had happened in the past and what was going on with the wedding now, there was no way that Dior could know what they were now.

“I’m sorry it was a bit sudden.” Dodo suddenly admitted, interrupting Dior’s train of thought. Dodo stood up and Dior took a brief moment to eye her silky smooth legs, which looked impossibly long thanks to the short dress Dodo had worn. The accompanying thoughts were far from appropriate, but Dior couldn’t help but let her mind wander for a second.

Dior’s lewd thoughts were soon cut short by Dodo apologising again and suggesting they meet up later in the day, once they both could get their heads together. Dior thought it was uncharacteristically rational of the taller girl, but she also wasn’t sure if it was her place to determine her character anymore.

“How about at the bar down the road?” Dodo suggested. Dior couldn’t help but smile and shake her head disapprovingly, realising she hadn’t changed much after all.

“I’m not too sure that’s a good idea.” Dior countered knowing that they should both probably be sober to talk things out. 

“Please Minji,” Dodo began. Dior flinched slightly at her real name, but Dodo didn’t seem to realise. “You know we’re not going to get anywhere when we’re both completely sober.” She defended.

Dior cocked an eyebrow at the statement, but agreed nonetheless. It honestly sounded like a much better plan than sitting awkwardly across from each other.

“See you then!” Dodo chirped, flashing a bright smile her way. The excitement was evident in her voice but Dior couldn’t exactly place where it was coming from.

On her drive back to the apartment, Dior figured that Dodo was either excited at the prospect of getting drunk, or meeting up with Dior again, or maybe both. Dior wasn’t entirely sure but found comfort in the taller girl’s blinding smile. It reminded her of the yellow tulips she’d seen that morning on her way to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow yulips mean 'sunshine in your smile'
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for not updating for months but like at the same time, I was thinking of just abandoning this fic completely, but I kinda wanna finish it because I have so much pre written and I know vaguely how I want it to go so I don't wanna give up. In the mean time I have other fics I want to work on as well.
> 
> Speaking of which, I recently uploaded a short Hyunghyuk fic called 'supermodel boys', you can check it out if you want lol. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading till here!!


End file.
